pop star life
by Snickers loves HIM
Summary: kagome a spper rich singerlives a normal life until a interview one day R&R.


Liley: Yo it's liley. This is my first fanfic. I'm bored and nothing to do-,

Sesshomaru: liar you have all that homework.

Inuyasha: yah no wonder your grades suck.

Kagome: leave her alone it's not her fault she spends all her time watching anime and reading fanfics.

Liley: your not helping. Any way I don't own Inuyasha  but I will ( smiles like a psycho)

Inuyasha: she's psycho.

Sesshomaru: I agree.

Liley: anyway the synopsis-

Inuyasha: synopsis what's that?

Sesshomaru: it's a summery you idiot!

Inuyasha: then why didn't she say summery?

Liley: shut up and let me tell them. Kagome is a filthy stinkin rich singer who has millions of fans. She lets her friends stay in her large mansion. She starts developing a crush on one of her guests. Who is it? Watch the love story unfold.

**Chapter one**

_Beep, beep, beep._ The sound of an alarm clock going off was the worst sound for anyone. But for Kagome Higerashie she would rather have teeth pulled.

She hit the off switch just to be woken up by something else.

"Miss Kagome" a maid said at the door "Miss Kagome wake up. You have an interview with MTV at noon."

"what time is it?" was heard muffled through the pillow.

"7:00 A.M."

"Wake me in 4 hours"

"But Miss Kagome your guests are already awake and are waiting for you down stairs."

"I'll be down in a minute" Kagome stated and the maid left. Kagome got dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a black skin tight top. She walks out the door and down the spiral steps. When she reached the door of the dinning room she heard some one being slapped. She opened the door to see he friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha waiting for her to wake up. Miroku had a red hand mark on his face it was clear to what had happened.

"Morning everyone sorry to keep you waiting." Kagome said walking in the room

"It's okay we know you're dead until 7:00 A.M." Inuyasha stated then was hit in the head by Kagome who is not a morning person.

"Hey that hurt" he said rubbing were he was hit.

"You played fire you know she's not a morning person" stated Miroku who soon also hit on the head.

"Unless you want to suffer brain damage I suggest you shut up" Sango said calmly.

"There is one problem with you statement Sango" Kagome said taking a seat at the table.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"To suffer brain damage doesn't first need a brain" everyone but Inuyasha and Miroku laughed at the statement they just sat there agitated.

When 11:00 rolled around Kagome said goodbye to her friends and left. As she started to get on the back of her ninja

One of her maids came in and stopped her.

"Miss Kagome why do you insist on riding that thing you could get hurt."

"Mio let do the things I please I will be fine. See you in two hours."

Kagome got on her bike and rode away. The wind against her helmet felt great when she went fast enough she felt like she could fly. When she hit a stop light some people recognized her and grab a camera or paper. The moment Kagome relised this, the light was green and she blasted off. _'Mio jinxed me. I was almost attacked by a mob._' Kagome thought as she rode on.

Once she arrived at MTVstudio parking lot she hunted for a parking space. The time she found one she was about to get in but a ninja ,similar to hers only red as hers was blue, before she crashed she stopped and gave the guy a evil stare although you could not see it through her helmet. The guy took off his helmet to revile silver hair tied in a ponytail to stop it from going to the ground. He turned his head to show amber eyes. _' just like Inuyasha's eyes they must be related because that's not conmen'_ Kagome thought before riding off to another parking spot.

When she finally found one she got off the bike and went to the building. When she reached the front she was greeted by a short old guy.

"ah, Kagome it is an honor to meet you" the man said holding out his hand.

Kagome took his hand and shook it "that is very kind of you. Are you here to show me were my interview is?"

"Yes by the way I'm Jaken. I'm the assistant to the man who is interviewing you"

"Mr.Jaken" a you lady's voice was heard from the building. "Mr.Jaken, Mr.Sesshomaru needs to know if Miss Kagome is here yet" the girl stated without relising she was right there.

"She is Rin look right in front of you." Jaken stated without looking at her.

"Miss Kagome it in an honor to finally meet you" the girl said with excitement in her eyes. "I'm not supposed to ask this but can I have your autograph" Rin said holding a pen and note pad.

"Sure" Kagome said taking the pad and pen. After she signed it and gave it to the ecstatic intern they led her to the room where she was to be interviewed.

Liley: there's chapter one and in just 2 Hours.

Sesshomaru: get to the stupid interview already.

Kagome: so far I like it I'm rich got a motor cycle and make fun of Inuyasha.

Liley: well until next time R&R. BUT NO FLAMES. They hurt. And if id o get a flame you will pay. (gets demonic aura)


End file.
